nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian art history
Lovia has a rich and varied culture. Due to the fact that they are a young nation, various developments in art have been made. There have been many art movements in Lovia, but they mostly last for just a decade or two. Some of the trends are in common with Europe and the United States, like postmodernism. Other movements are uniquely Lovian. Though Lovian art history is only little more then hundred years old, it is considered very interesting. Timeline * 1872 - 1885: Impressionism * 1885 - 1919: Traditionals * 1919 - 1945: Portrayal * 1945 - 1952: New traditionals * 1952 - 1970: Experimentals * 1970 - 1989: Objectivity * 1972 - 2008: Modernism * 2004 - 2008: Interpretation Impressionism Impressionism is an art movement that started in Paris and was popular in Lovia from 1872 till 1885. The first Lovian inhabitants brought the ideas and techniques with them as they emigrated here from the United States. The characteristics this movement include visible brushstrokes and an open composition. The impressionists choose ordinary subjects wich they showed from unusual visual angles. The main field covered by impressionism is painting. The biggest Lovian collection of impressionist art is the one in the Monet Hall of the Lovian Museum for Modern Art. Traditionals The Traditionals was a Lovian art movement that begun around 1885 and ended somewhere around 1919. It was a reaction against Impressionism. A group of older artists agreed that they should respect the traditional rules of painting, and art in general. They called themselves 'the Traditionals'. In poetry, the Traditionals use classical forms such as the sonnet. They spend a lot of importance to the sound of a word. They use a modern language and choose daily events as their subjects. In general, the traditional style is academic and critical towards new ideas. In their prose, the Traditionals like to use intertextual references. This makes their works complex and not so easy to read. Portrayal Portrayal was a Lovian art movement that begun around 1919 and ended in 1945. It was a reaction against Traditionalism. The younger artists of Lovia created a new vision on art and its function. They broke with the traditional rules, wich they found 'oppressing'. This movement shows some similarities to the European art movements of the inter-war period. Portrayal tries to look what is behind reality, just like symbolism. Also, it stresses the experience the audience gets, which gives portrayal a slight expressionist look. Portrayal artists shows the facts from a different point of view. This usually leads to a deformation of reality and creates a dream-like effect. New Traditionals New Traditionals}} From 1945 till 1952, there is a revival of the Traditionist ideas. Although the art goes back to the traditional trends and values, there is no organised movement like in the original Traditionalism. In contrary to the traditionals, neotraditional poetry doesn't make use of the classical form. Instead they use a free rhythm, which makes the poetry a lot easier to read. Neotraditionals do still use the daily life as main subject in their art. New and 'classic' Traditionalism are often mistaken for each other. Experimentals Objectivity The objectivity movement was an art movement which arose in Lovia in 1970 as an opposition to the results of the Experimentals. This movement covers painting, literature, music and architecture, and its ideas are related to the European Objectivity movement of the early 1920s. In music, as well as in the visual arts, objectivity rejected the emotions of expressionism and the surreality of the Experimentals. The music uses traditional forms and structures, together with modern dissonance and jazz-inflected rhythms. In architecture and literature, objectivity is functional-minded. Objectivity ended around 1989. Modernism Lovian modernism is an early form of the European variant. It describes an array of cultural movements rooted in the mentality changes of Lovian society. It covers a series of reforming movements from 1972. Modernism still has some influence today, but it is gradually weakening. Modernism encourages the search for what is holding back progress. Interpretation See also * Department of Culture, Heritage and Education * History of Lovia Category:Culture Category:Art Category:History